Pets
by Pitukel
Summary: Ser mascotas del placer el uno con el otro era su gran y adicto secreto. Amarse intensamente en la intimidad.


**Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este Drabble:**

**-Crack**

**-Lime **

**-OoC (sin más remedio)**

**-AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un jadeo rompió el silencio de la habitación cubierta en penumbras.

El ruido del cuero crujir ante un movimiento brusco por un arqueo hizo escapar una sonrisa dulce y risueña que erizaron la siempre pálida piel de aquel que estaba ciego del exterior y de las caricias por un grueso antifaz de negro y pulcro curtido.

Otro nuevo suspiro brotó de masculinos labios, húmedos e hinchados, cuando unas largas uñas pintadas de negro esmalte arañaron sin cuidado sus abdominales descendentemente. Dejando una ligera y enrojecida marca de garras en la piel inmaculada.

Aumentando el nivel de la lujuria.

Los labios que antes se mantenían dando atención a su cuello lleno de señales de mordiscos, bajaron con parsimonia, disfrutando de la salada piel por el sudor hasta que sus labios llegaron a su ombligo. Lamiendo el lampiño camino que quedaba hacía abajo.

Un gemido gutural reverberó poderoso al sentir la húmeda y resbaladiza sensación que producía su lengua en él.

Abandonó sus atenciones, ganando un graznido de descontento por su pausa para subir con besos hasta llegar al interior de su boca. Siendo correspondida con el mismo o más entusiasmo.

Se arqueó otra vez al sentir ese falso coito con su lengua en su cavidad bocal, notando el rubor por las sensaciones que ella le producía aumentando. Bañando sus cuerpos con na fina capa de sudor por el abrasador calor que ellos emanaban.

Un pequeño hilito de saliva quedó entre ellos cuando se separaron. Dejando ambas respiraciones alteradas mezclarse entre sí.

El calor fogoso del cuarto solamente aumentaba el deseo de ambos, las ganas de devorarse intensamente entre las frescas y blancas sábanas de la cama, de sentir la deliciosa fricción entre ambos cuerpos en una búsqueda de mutuo placer. Querer llegar a esa explosiva y delirante liberación.

Y es que a pesar de parecer una pareja tímida, reservada y en más de una ocasión catalogada como adorablemente entrañable, las aparariencias en la intimidad cambiaban, eran así por supuesto, pero también era cierto que disfrutaban como nunca el amarse de esta manera tan prohibida y oscura.

Las emociones y sensaciones que experimentaban juntos en aquellos momentos de libre libido eran un maravilla, a pesar de que después terminaran caídos en la cama o incluso el suelo, completa pero felizmente agotados.

Cerró sus puños en su alborotado cabello rojo para alzarle la cabeza y atrapar con ansia y crudeza el interior de su boca de nuevo, siendo correspondida con la misma pasión.

Comportándose como verdaderos animales hambrientos el uno del otro.

Se abalanzó en sus brazos, aún inmersos en un beso candente y lascivo, haciendo el metal de las esposas raspar con la cabecera de la cama. Gimiendo los dos con los labios unidos cuando la torturadora fricción les llegó a ellos convertidas en oleadas de gozo.

Sacó el antifaz viendo reflejadas en sus piscinas aguamarina un deseo y un hambre arrasadora.

-Joder-. Su voz sonó más ronca y grave de lo habitual. Erotizándola como él sabía que era capaz de hacer-. Déjate de juegos y déjame entrar porque me van a estallar.

Y es que torturador contoneo de sus caderas sobre él, sentir el calor de entre sus muslos en su longitud. Joder, los volvía locos de deseo.

-S-si me lo pides así no me puedo negar.

Así que la súplica no tardó en ser cumplida cuando ella sonrió dulcemente, uniendo de nuevo sus labios frenéticamente al tiempo que soltaba las manos del pelirrojo de las esposas y éstas rodearon su cuerpo. Haciéndola caer a la cama con un largo suspiro de gozo brotando de su garganta.

La pasión los dominó. Otra vez.

Ser mascotas del placer el uno del otro era su secreto.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola a todos, no sé como pero me ha dado el punto de escribir sobre algunas palabras del mes Gaahina para que los que no tienen Deviant ni Tumblr porque prefieren leer, también queda disfrutan de este precioso proyecto.**

**No voy a escribir sobre todas los días porque algunas palabras no me interesan, pero las que sí, las iréis leyendo a lo largo de este año.**

**Sí a alguien le interesa escribir sobre algún día porque os llama la atención, decírmelo y os mandaré por PM la lista para que le echéis un vistazo.**

**Así que, me despido por hoy porque tengo que celebrar mi cumpleaños con un rico pastel.**

**Sí veis cualquier error háganmelo saber por review, por favor.**

**Hasta el próximo Drabble. Cuídense. (L)**

**Publicado el 22 de enero de 2015.**


End file.
